La confesión mas hermosa del mundo
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: ONE-SHOT Yamamoto recuerda los motivos por los que se enamoro de Gokudera hasta el momento del inicio de su relación 8059 3


_La confesión más hermosa del mundo_

_8059 (KHR Fanfiction)_

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría yaoi por todas partes 33, este es un 8059 con centric en Yamamoto! Espero que les guste._

* * *

Nunca olvidaré ese día. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Gokudera había llegado a la escuela de Namimori. No olvidaré lo que paso la primera vez que lo vi. Siempre me habían gustado las chicas, comenzando con el amor de la primaria, Naomi Yukimura. Era una chica muy linda, con su cabello largo y negro y suaves ojos color miel. Estuve enamorado de ella durante varios años, hasta que cambiamos de escuela. Nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella, pero cuando entré en béisbol… Ella se me confeso, intentamos salir pero simplemente no funciono. Tsuna siempre fue mi amigo. Y todo cambio cuando aquel bebé llegó. No me molesto porque junto con su llegada, comenzó lo que yo llame en ese momento, mi perdición. No habían pasado ni dos días desde que Tsuna me salvo de casi suicidarme, cuando Gokudera Hayato llego como alumno de intercambio. Siempre hablando de la mafia y esas cosas, nunca llegué a comprenderlo del todo, al menos no hasta que los Varia aparecieron. Cuando vi por primera vez a Gokudera Hayato. Cuando le vi entrar con su rebeldía al salón y escuche todos los suspiros de las chicas, por alguna razón también me sentí atraído. Había algo en él. Pero creo que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Era anormal que me viera atraído por un chico. Así que… Solo le quite importancia. Pero los días fueron pasando. Y cada vez me sentí más tentado por estar cerca de él. Me hubiera gustado saber porque en ese momento, porque no estaría de la forma que estoy ahora.

Ya sabía yo por ese tiempo que para Gokudera solo estaba Tsuna, no comprendía del todo su juego de la mafia y porque ese chico estaba tan interesado en ser su mano derecha. Pero la manera tan apasionada con la que se aferraba a ese sueño, me llamaba la atención. Y no solo la mía, también la de muchas chicas. Cuando los Varia aparecieron y me dijeron que era guardián de Tsuna, no pude evitar pensar que ese juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Después de todo, pelear por unos anillos tontos es demasiado peligroso. No me daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba en riesgo. La pelea de senpai y la de Lambo me habían dejado helado. Me di cuenta de que esos tipos iban por todo y tuve muchas discusiones intensas con Gokudera por no comprender en ese momento que no era un juego. Me tardé en entender que realmente era una pelea mafiosa. Cuando él peleó. Mi corazón se detuvo en muchas ocasiones. En especial cuando todo se había perdido. Había puesto todo en una pelea que perdió. Parecía que no volvería, pero lo hizo. No se si lo imagine pero sentí su triste mirada sobre mi un segundo. Fue fugaz, pero lo sentí, me había visto. También me exigió que ganara, que confiaba en mi. Eso fue especial. Y ahí me di cuenta de que… Si, me gustaba mucho.

Gane mi pelea. No solo por Tsuna, por Vongola o por ser el guardián de la lluvia, gané porque en los ojos de Gokudera encontré una súplica, era claro que no se perdonaría jamás por haber perdido pero tampoco me perdonaría si yo perdía o me hacía daño. Lo supe, lo supe porque cuando estábamos en el hospital esperando que nos dieran noticias sobre él. Una de las enfermeras dijo que había estado llamándome. Y acudí a ese llamado. Aunque ya estaba dormido… Pude notar las finas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Y susurrante. Seguía susurrando mi nombre. Le tomé la mano y su llamado cesó. Eso me tranquilizo. Me pidió que ganara y así lo hice. Aunque no me agradeció que lo hiciera, pude ver en su mirada como lo hacía. Yo comprendí que por orgullo no se atrevería a decírmelo, nunca. Lo curioso fue que al final del día, cuando íbamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me dijo con voz tranquila y algo ronca por el frío. "Muchas gracias, sabía que podrías hacerlo". Y mi corazón se sintió cálido… Ya no pude decir más. Nada al respecto. Eso me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Gokudera. Pero nunca se lo diría. Jamás.

Ir al futuro fue todo un sueño. Aunque no me gusto mucho lo que supe ahí, mi padre había muerto y ahora estaba solo en el mundo. Nunca me imagine que mi futuro yo, no estaría tan solo como lo pensé en primer lugar. Tuve muchas peleas con Gokudera, pero creo que nos hicimos mejores compañeros de equipo gracias a ello. Muchas cosas en el futuro me hicieron darme cuenta de lo muy diferente que era, de que todo ese orgullo era solamente para protegerse de aquello que le había hecho daño. Me di cuenta de lo muy débil que era… Gokudera… Era demasiado frágil. Y quiero protegerlo. Pero cada vez que intenté acercarme a él, fui rechazado. Con sus típicos insultos… Pero ya no me lastimaban, porque saber todo lo que él había sufrido me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy bueno para estar a su lado. Y es probable que nunca lo sea. Fue por esos días que Tsuna se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos. No pensé que se diera cuenta. Pero me preocupe, porque si se había dado cuenta con lo despistado que es, seguramente Gokudera también lo sabía. Pero no fue así, nada entre nosotros cambio. Al menos no hasta que volvimos del futuro.

Se había portado demasiado… Había estado demasiado alejado de mi. Excusándose por tener que ir a trabajar medio tiempo para pagar el alquiler de su casa, su padre había dejado de ayudarle. No entendía la razón y tampoco era que él quisiera decírmela. No negaré que hubiera matado por la respuesta. Me provocaba dudas que no le dijera a nadie de sus problemas, incluso tuve que saber de su madre por palabras del bebé. De otra forma, no lo sabría. Tsuna también estaba preocupado. Así que un sábado tras la escuela, nos reunimos los tres para jugar videojuegos. Como su querido Décimo se lo pidió, no dudo en unirse a la diversión. Estuvo muy alejado de mi. Con cada roce que tenían nuestros cuerpos, se alejaba un poco más y yo no podía evitar acercarme cada vez más a él. Hasta que le pidió a Tsuna que cambiara de lugar con él porque supuestamente sentía frío. ¿Gokudera sintiendo frío? Sin duda quería alejarse de mi. Tsuna se dio cuenta de la tensión entre nosotros y dijo que Reborn, el bebé, le había dicho que tenía que volver a casa a hacer los deberes. Y por mucho que se ofreció por acompañarlo, Tsuna le dijo que se quedara a jugar, que sabría como volver. No se como lo consiguió pero se quedo conmigo. Aun estaba alejado como si no quisiera estar ahí. En silencio. Hubo un momento en que no lo pude evitar y me acerqué a él casi tirando el control de mis manos. Era momento de hablar. -¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?- Le pregunte preocupado, pues la actitud que tenía conmigo no era para nada la que debería tener con un amigo.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo.- Fue lo único que respondió intentando levantarse. Pude notar como le temblaban las manos, las piernas e incluso los labios. ¿Estará enfermo?- No es un problema contigo, Yamamoto.- Me quede en silencio, como intentando procesar la información que llegaba a mi cerebro, abrí la boca intentando decir algo, mencionar cualquier cosa al respecto. Pero termino de acercarse a mi y colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, me silenció.- El problema soy yo. Te debes haber dado cuenta de lo inestable que soy. Y últimamente he estado muy mal cuando se trata de estar contigo.- No pude comprender lo que decía. No, no quería comprender eso. Así que aparte su mano de mis labios, aunque el contacto no estaba nada mal. Me atraía a probar un poco de su piel. Pero era importante, muy importante aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Aun estás enojado conmigo? Porque si es así, debemos resolverlo. Tsuna se ha dado cuenta de que algo te sucede y yo estoy muy preocupado, Gokudera. Solo dime, dime que está mal.- Le suplique que me dijera, porque estaba desesperado. No comprendía y me ponía de mal humor ver como me ignoraba. Estaba demasiado preocupado. Demasiado. Gokudera no me daba ni una sola pista. Pero cuando le vi temblar aun más. Me sentí peor. Él estaba a punto de llorar y también parecía estar por romperse. Se veía tan frágil. A pesar de que siempre era frío y se escondía tras esa capa.

-No estoy enojado contigo. Es algo mucho más fuerte.- Mencionó aunque seguía sin comprender. Seguramente era algo que yo aun no había hecho, solía enojarse por ese tipo de cosas y a pesar de que hubo cosas que descubrí de mi en el futuro. También había cosas que Gokudera había descubierto cuando hablo con Hibari del futuro. Se había mostrado triste un tiempo, pero luego lo supero. Supuse que era algo como lo de mi padre. Aunque Gokudera no tenía a nadie especial en esa época, salvo su hermana. No quise indagar, se veía bastante mal como para molestarlo.- Hibari me contó algo del futuro. Siempre me gusto una persona. No le he dicho a nadie, pero estoy enamorado de esa persona.- Escuchar eso me hizo pensar en una persona, solo en una, Tsuna. Pero no comprendí que tenía que ver con todo eso. No entendía que relación tenía.- Me contó que el Décimo salía con esa persona. Y no puedo… No puedo aceptarlo. – Comenzó a llorar y no supe que hacer. Pero, si Tsuna salía con esa persona, entonces no había forma de que fuera él. ¿Era Hibari? ¿Senpai? ¿Sasagawa Kyoko? ¿O quizás Haru? No lo sabía y era posible que no lo supiera en un tiempo. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?- Me quede observándolo y me miró como si todo estuviera claro. No entendía lo que quería decir con todo eso. ¿Era yo? No, no puede ser.- ¿Gokudera?- Le vi, escondía su rostro entre sus manos intentando esconder el llanto de mi vista.- Yo… Yo lo siento mucho, pero, aun puedes cambiar el futuro ¿no? Puedes estar con esa persona ahora.- Le anime mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Me miro con los ojos llorosos y con las lágrimas aun brotando por ellos. Trague la poca saliva que quedaba en mi boca esperando cualquier reacción de él. Pero nada paso.

-Yamamoto, ¿puede ser que aun no te hayas dado cuenta?- Pregunto con voz tranquila y suavizando la mirada, aunque las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer, pude notar como se calmaba un poco para mirarme con expresiones que nunca había visto en su rostro.-Eres un tonto de verdad.- Mencionó con una suave risa.- Yo me aleje de ti, porque pensé que ya lo sabías. Pero, me alegra que no sea así.- Seguía sin comprender todo lo que decía, que torpe era en esos tiempos. Pensé mucho al respecto pero nada venía a mi cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se levanto un poco y camino hacia mi, para quedar frente a mi cuerpo. Se agacho y quedo en silencio.- ¿Gokudera? – Me quede en silencio nuevamente y le miré. Se estaba acercando a mi. No dije nada al respecto.

-Tú me gustas, idiota.- Mencionó con su voz ronca, mirándome con esa expresión que jamás había notado. Si mi cerebro había captado bien, había dicho que sentía ese tipo de atracción por mi. Y fue así como inicio. Se acercó sin que me diera cuenta y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, roce que duras penas duro unos segundos. Para después alejarse e intentar huir. Le tomé de la mano y lo acerqué nuevamente a mis labios, para besarle.

-A mi también me gustas Gokudera.- Le dije tras ese corto e intenso beso. Todos mis sentimientos fueron depositados en él. Y jamás me arrepentiré de ese momento. Reescribimos el futuro. Porque ahora lo único que tengo yo, es el amor de ese rebelde chico. Y Tsuna, bueno, eso es otra historia. Solo puedo decir que es mordido hasta la muerte todas las noches…


End file.
